Materi Rahasia
by Rainbow Thunder
Summary: Ada guru biologi baru di sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke dan mereka mendapatkan sebuah materi rahasia. Apa yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan setelah mendapat materi rahasia tersebut
1. Chapter 1

**Materi Rahasia**

**.ooOoo.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : EYD hampir tidak beraturan, bahasa baku dan gaul jadi satu.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: K - K+**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Ada guru biologi baru di sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke dan mereka mendapatkan sebuah materi rahasia. Apa yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan setelah mendapat materi rahasia tersebut?

**Chapter 1**

_Kehidupan di pagi hari~_

"Ayo bangun! Heh.. Dobe!"

"Ngg... jangan mengangguku Teme~"

"Cepat bangun kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa hah~ hngg..."

"Cih, dasar baka Dobe..."

Menyerah dengan keadaan ini Sasuke pun langsung bergegas mengambil handuk dan baju seragam dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Kalau dia masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Naruto, itu hanya membuang waktunya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto terbangun, karena ia mendengar suara gemericik yang cukup keras.

"Yah, kirain apa.. ternyata si teme lagi mandi... Asik bisa tidur sebentar lagi nih.."

Sebelum ia kembali ke posisi tidurnya Naruto sempat melirik jam weker miliknya. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 06.25. Karena baru bangun tidur, daya tangkap otaknya sedikit terganggu, jadi setelah beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar bahwa 35 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Sebenarnya waktu 35 menit itu cukup untuk bersiap-siap, karena mereka sekolah yang mempunyai asrama sendiri. Gedung sekolah ada di samping asrama tersebut.

Tapi waktu 35 menit itu tidak cukup bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki hari ini. Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat kesayangannya *baca: tempat tidur* dan bergegas mengambil handuk dan baju seragamnya dan langsung melesat ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Teme... udah selesai belum mandinya?"

"Hn"

"Hah? Udah apa belum, ga ada pilihan hn di pertanyaanku! Cepat kita akan terlambat masuk kelas!"

"Belum"

"Cepat! Jangan sampai-"

"ETTT... MAU APA KAU DOBE JANGAN BILANG KAU MAU MENDOBRAK PINTU INI HAH? KAU SUDAH GILA HAH! AKU MASIH NORMAL!"

*ternyata Sasuke bisa berkata panjang juga yah* #plaakk

"Idih siapa yang mau ngedobrak pintunya, dan asal kau tahu ya Teme... AKU JUGA MASIH NORMAL! Oke ini hanya membuang waktu saja..."

Naruto pun melesat ke meja belajarnya dan membereskan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini dan langsung melesat keluar dari kamar. Naruto ingat bahwa ada kamar mandi darurat yang berada 2 kamar setelah kamarnya dan Sasuke. Tenang... kamar mandi darurat ini terpelihara dengan baik jauh dari kata "angker-atau semacamnya" ya.. seperti di film-film horor yang selalu murid-murid tonton di kelas kalau guru sedang rapat.

"Ah.., segarnya.. et, jam berapa sekarang ya?"

Naruto pun melihat jam tangannya yang masih ada di dalam tasnya. Ternyata jam itu menunjukan pukul 06.50 dan artinya kelas dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Oh tidak!, 10 menit lagi! Ini pasti gara-gara si Teme sialan. Pokoknya aku tak akan menunggu dia!"

Naruto pun bergegas turun ke dapur milik asrama yang berada di lantai dasar. Letak dapur itu cukup strategis, dekat dengan pintu yang menghubungkan dengan gedung sekolah. Naruto pun mengambil beberapa potong roti dan langsung berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Berbeda dengan kamar mandi darurat atau asrama, gedung sekolah ini cukup membuat nyali para murid kabur kesana kemari (?)

Termasuk nyali Naruto yang notabennya mempunyai peringkat 4 (terakhir) kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Pagi ini cukup mendukung hawa mistis di koridor kelas 11. Cucanya mendung, seperti ada badai yang siap menyapu seluruh kota. Tak mau berlama-lama di koridor sekolah, Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya, tetapi tiba-tiba...

Roti-roti yang dibawa Naruto berjatuhan di lantai koridor, tangannya bergetar, keringan meluncur bebas di wajahnya, dia tak sangkup untuk berdiri lagi *terdengar suara-suara yang biasanya di film horor*. Kakinya lemas. Dia melihat... sesosok pria berada dikelasnya berdiri di depan kelasnya dan pintu kelasnya... tertutup.

"Tidak! Aku... aku... t-e-r-l-a-m-b-a-t..."

*semua hening -_-*

"Aduh... bagaimana ini... bisa habis aku dihukum berdiri di lorong dengan cuaca yang sangat mendukung hawa mistis menyelimuti koridor ini!"

Kali ini keberuntungan berpihak kepada Naruto, belum lama ia sampai di depan pintu kelas. Guru tersebut sepertinya ingin keluar, entah ke kamar mandi atau apalah yang penting keluar. Buru-buru Naruto bersembunyi di sela-sela tembok kelas, dan sehabis guru itu menjauh dari kelasnya Naruto pun melesat memasuki kelasnya.

"Huuuh... kali ini aku beruntung! Ett.. Teme, kenapa kau sampai duluan?"

"..."

"Eh, Sasuteme... jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hn"

"Hah, tak berguna berbicara dengan orang sepertimu"

"..."

Ternyata guru yang tadi berdiri di depan kelas itu Kabuto-sensei. Guru biologi pengganti Orochimaru-sensei yang pindah. Naruto bersyukur karena guru barunya ini tidak seperti guru lamanya yang tak akan keluar kelas selama pelajarannya. Tetapi guru baru juga tidak merubah pemikirannya terhadap salah satu mata pelajaran yang termasuk kategori IPA ini. Pelajaran biologi itu membosankan, hanya membuatnya mengantuk. Dengan tidak bersemangat Naruto mengeluarkan buku biologi dari tasnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Huh, kenapa harus ada pelajaran biologi sih, membosankan saja. Untuk apa menghafalkan nama-nama spesies dari A-Z haaah"

"Bisakah kau berhenti dobe? Kau mengatakan itu setiap pelajaran biologi"

"Apa? Kau tak suka? Hah? Apa kau tak sadar, ini pelajaran yang paling membosankan yang ada di mata pelajaran kelas 11 tau"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masuk IPA Dobe?"

"Nggg... entahlah"

*anak-anak yang mendengarkan pembicaraan ini semuanya sweetdrop*

Karena perkataan Sasuke semua anak kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto berpikir, kenapa Naruto bisa masuk IPA. Jelas-jelas dia tidak suka biologi. Walaupun begitu Naruto mendapat nilai bagus kalau ulangan.

"Semuanya lihat ke jendela sekarang!" teriak Kiba.

Semua murid berbondong-bondong menempelkan wajah mereka ke jendela, mereka penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di balik jendela tersebut. Tapi setelah mereka mengamati sejenak keadaan di balik jendela kelas.

"Ada apa sih? Tidak ada apa-apa." Tanya Sakura

"Kiba, kau berusaha membohongi kita ya!" teriak Ino

"Ssst... Kalian perhatikan baik-baik di depan gerbang sekolah, sepertinya itu ada Kabuto-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei. Mereka sedang apa ya?"

"Sudahlah Kiba, mungkin Kabuto-sensei sedang menanyakan bagaimana mengajar di kelas biologi" jawab Hinata

Semua anak kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya

...BAGAIMANA BAGAIMANA? Apakah chapter ini terlalu pendek untuk disebut chapter? Gaje ya? Atau authornya juga gaje ya? Haaa~ Gomen.. ini fict pertama saya. Memang judulnya pertamanya gak nyambung. Soalnya ini baru chapter pertama. Gomen~~ Saya baru sih~ jadi saya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat *kaset rusak lagi* maksudnya saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran kepada semuanyaaaaaa... agar chapter ke 2 bisa lebih baik dari ini *nari-hula-hula* #digampar

Caranya gampang kok!

Ketik kritik dan saran anda di kotak yang telah disediakan

Klik post review

Saya sangat menghargai kritik dan saran anda semuanyaaa XD

Bantu author yang masih baru *banget* ini ya senpai-senpai X)

**ARIGATOU**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Materi Rahasia**

**.ooOoo.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : EYD hampir tidak beraturan, bahasa baku dan gaul jadi satu.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: K - K+**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Ada guru biologi baru di sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke dan mereka mendapatkan sebuah materi rahasia. Apa yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan setelah mendapat materi rahasia tersebut?

**Chapter 2**

Edo Tensei~

Suasana ribut dan ricuh memang sudah identik dengan kelas 11 yang satu ini, walaupun terlihat santai, tetapi persaingan di kelas ini cukup ketat. Murid-murid berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dan memdapat peringkat tertinggi di kelas. Tentu saja dengan cara yang sehat, bukan dengan cara mencontek dan sejenisnya.

"Maaf, anak-anak, tadi saya ada urusan, jadi saya harus keluar sebentar. Baiklah, saya belum memperkenalkan diri bukan? Nama saya kabuto. Disini saya akan mengantikan Orchimaru-sensei untuk mengajarkan biologi dikelas ini. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Semua anak diam, tanpa kata. berbeda saat guru tidak ada, suara melayang dimana-mana.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan mari kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Buka buku paket kalian halaman 37"

Hampir satu setengah jam kabuto-sensei menerangkan pelajaran. Semua anak memperhatikan papan tulis, dan ada beberapa anak yang melihat papan tulis dengan tampang bingung. Naruto adalah salah satu anak yang menatap benda putih besar yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh coretan spidol warna hitam itu dengan tampang bingung sekaligus mengantuk mendengarkan ocehan sang guru. Sang guru yang merasa aneh terhadap tatapan anak muridnya yang sepertinya tidak bersemangat lagi akhirnya menghentikan penjelasannya dan memutuskan bertanya kepada naruto yang duduk di pojok deretan depan.

"Namamu siapa?"

Suara sang guru sukses membuat rasa kantuk naruto lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Ngg.. haa.. ooh.. nama saya Naruto Uzumaki sensei!"

"Hmm.. Kalau yang disebelah Naruto siapa?"

"..."

Melihat respon sasuke yang diam saja saat ditanya kabuto-sensei naruto pun kesal dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang sang guru tanyakan kepada sasuke.

"Maaf sensei, memang dia susah untuk diajak berbicara hehe, namanya Sasuke Uchiha.."

"Emm... begitu ya, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua temui saya di ruang guru saat pulang sekolah, bisa?"

"B..baik sensei..."

*Seperti tadi sasuke ga jawab apa-apa-,-*

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran kali ini telah usai, silahkan bereskan buku biologi kalian dan persiapkan buku pelajaran berikutnya. selamat pagi."

"Eh, Teme abis ini pelajaran apa?"

"Au..."

*Wes, kata-kata baru sasuke*

" Oh!"

*Ini kata-kata terpendek naruto! -,-*

_sementara itu di ruang guru_

"Kau benar-benar mengikuti saranku hah, Kabuto?" tanya Yamato.

"Hn..., iya, sebelumnya sempat tidak percaya Naruto dan Sasuke adalah anak yang tepat untuk menerima ilmu rahasia ciptaan Orochimaru. Ternyata katamu benar mereka sangat cocok. Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang tepat juga khu..khu..."

"Haha, sudah kubilang kan"

Saat bel tanda sekolah telah usai, semua murid sumringah, semuanya lega pelajaran seharian full telah usai. Dan mereka bisa pulang ke asrama untuk beristirahat dan kembali lagi besok untuk menerima pelajaran esok. Terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka harus menemui Kabuto-sensei di ruang guru.

"Oyeeahh! Bel yang sudah ku tunggu akhirnya berbunyi! Lapar nih, ke Ichiraku ahh.. eh Teme, mau makan bareng ga?"

"Cih Dobe, kau lupa hah. Sehabis pulang sekolah kita harus ke ruang guru, menemui Kabuto-sensei"

"Engg.. masa sih?"

Sejenak Naruto diam dan memutar kembali kegiatan-kegiatan sebelumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Tetapi sebagai seorang keturunan Uchiha, dia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai anggota clan Uchiha.

"Oohh, ngahaha.. gomen Sas.. eh Teme... Biasa kalau perut lagi kosong otakku sedikit terganggu"

"hn."

*padahal dalam hati sasuke bilang "Bukankah kau memang otakmu selalu terganggu ya"*

"Ayo Teme jangan bengong, kalo cepat ketemu Kabuto-sensei semakin cepat kita ke Ichiraku"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. bukan Naruto namanya kalau menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Langsung saja ia berlari mengampiri sasuke.

"Heh Teme, tungguin kek "

Tangan Naruto langsung menepuk pundak Sasuke, cukup keras. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, ya alasanya adalah menjaga image seorang Uchiha. Menurutnya mana ada seorang keturunan Uchiha merespon perilaku yang tidak penting dan tidak perlu. Ruang guru tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas mereka, tinggal lurus sampai *mentok* lalu belok kiri. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang guru mereka *lebih tepatnya Naruto* harus menanggapi pertanyaan dan ajakan murid-murid lain.

"Eh, Naruto main yuk abis ini. Janjian di depan gerbang ya!" seru Kiba

" Ngg.. Maaf Kiba, mungkin kali ini aku tidak bisa, aku disuruh keruang guru nih... Mungkin lain kali "

Itu salah satu contoh dari ajakan murid-murid yang Naruto temui sepanjang jalan menuju ruang guru. Sasuke yang sembari tadi hanya diam menunggu Naruto yang sedang merespon pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya dan sesekali harus menyeret Naruto agar tidak terlalu lama mengobrol bersama temannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat iri kepada Naruto, karena dia banyak teman dan mana mungkin kesepian, berbeda dengan Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke pintar dan tampan. Ia hanya mempunyai fans girl yang setia dengannya walaupun Sasuke tidak menganggap mereka semua ada, dan dia punya Naruto, sahabat kecilnya.

Sasuke juga bingung mengapa Naruto mau berteman dengannya, padahal hampir semua perkataannya hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan kata "Hn" dan sesekali tidak menjawab. Mungkin orang lain pasti sudah menjauhinya, tapi Naruto tidak.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Permisi..."

"Oh ya silahkan masuk!"

Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada di dalam ruang guru. Kursi-kursi guru hampir semuanya sudah kosong, mungkin sudah pulang. Tetapi mereka melihat 2 orang guru laki-laki sedang mengobrol di salah satu meja guru di sudut ruangan. Mereka adalah Kabuto-sensei dan Yamato-sensei. Yamato-sensei juga guru biologi, tetapi ia mengajar kelas 10. Kemudian kabuto-sensei langsung menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruto? Sasuke? Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Baiklah, maksud saya menyuruh kalian berdua datang ke ruang guru ini adalah untuk menawarkan materi biologi rahasia."

"Hah? Materi rahasia? Mengapa sensei tidak meminta murid lain? Kenapa saya dan Sasuke?"

"Emm... karena kalian adalah murid-murid berprestasi"

Mendengar alasan guru baru itu, Naruto pun merasa senang dan ingin rasanya *terbang ke langit ke tujuh(?)*. Sasuke pun juga seperti itu, tetapi *lagi-lagi* untuk jaga image dia hanya tersenyum *minim* saja. Selain itu, Sasuke juga merasa curiga, mengapa Kabuto-sensei memilih mereka untuk menerima materi rahasia? Bukankah anak berprestasi di kelas 11 ini banyak? Dan ada yang lebih pintar dari Naruto juga. Kecurigaan itu pun juga disembunyikan baik-baik oleh Sasuke, agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan pula (?).

"Emm.. Sensei, tahu dari mana kita anak berprestasi? Padahal sensei guru baru?" tanya Naruto

"Oh.. Saya tahu dari Yamato-sensei, guru biologi di kelas 10. Benar bukan Yamato?

"Haha.. benar.. benar"

"Baiklah, kalian setuju untuk mendapatkan materi rahasia ini?"

Naruto dan Sasuke diam terlebih dahulu. Mereka berpikir-pikir tentang materi tersebut. Bagi Sasuke dia sebenarnya ingin mendapatkan materi tersebut, sekaligus ia ingin membuktikan tentang kecurigaannya. Kalau Naruto sih tidak mau, dia terlalu lapar untuk menerima materi kalau perutnya kosong. Tetapi kali ini Sasuke membujuknya agar ingin menerima materi tersebut *Ih... Sasuke tumben banget-_-*. Sasuke berjanji, ia akan mentraktir Naruto *hanya* 2 mangkuk ramen. *Kalau ia mentraktir semuanya bisa-bisa Sasuke bangkrut*. Akhirnya Naruto setuju untuk menerima materi tersebut.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Sasuke. Saya akan menjelaskan materi rahasia kita, yaitu... *suara petir dimana-mana* Edo Tensei..."

"Hah Edo Tensei?" teriak Naruto

*bisik-bisik* "Eh, Teme Edo Tensei itu apa sih?" #Braakk

"... mana ku tahu" #Braak *lagi*

Melihat dua murid pilihannya kebingungan Kabuto pun tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin ketawanya *abisan mukanya lucu* (andai bisa di liat yak-_-)

"Hahaha.. kalian kenapa? Tenang Edo Tensei tidak sesulit rumus matematika kalian kok *masa?*. baiklah saya akan jelaskan materi ini."

Setelah berjam-jam mendengarkan penjelasan Kabuto-sensei dan memperhatikan papan tulis kecil yang sekarang penuh dengan coretan spidol. Akhirnya penjelasannya selesai, tak terasa langit sudah gelap. Kabuto-sensei menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk ke laboraturiumnya yang berada di bukit belakan sekolah besok untuk praktik.

Mendengar penjelasan Kabuto-sensei Naruto pun menjadi tidak sabar untuk praktik besok. Materi ini bisa mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya yaitu, bersama-sama lagi dengan orang tuanya. Selain itu rasa kecurigaan Sasuke pun semakin kuat, karena sehabis mendengarkan penjelasan guru biologi barunya tentang materi rahasia yang disebutnya Edo Tensei itu. Disisi lain Sasuke juga senang mendapatkan materi tersebut, karena materi tersebut bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya selama ini. Tetapi Kabuto-sensei hanya memberikan 1 kali praktik Edo Tensei, itu berarti dia dan Naruto harus berunding, tubuh siapa yang akan mereka bangkitkan dengan materi rahasia itu.

di asrama mereka tidak berhenti memikirkan siapa yang akan mengalah, sesekali mereka bertengkar *kecil* hanya untuk berunding. setelah mandi Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap materi tersebut nekat untuk pergi ke laboraturium Kabuto malam itu juga. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang satu ini tahu kalau dia ingin menyelinap pergi kesana. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya mereka mempunyai suatu ikatan sehingga bisa merasakan kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin pergi diam-diam.

"Dobe, mau kemana kau hah?"

"Ngg... mau tahu saja kau Teme! bukan urusanmu!"

"Dasar Dobe, kau mau pergi ke laboratorium milik Kabuto-sensei kan?"

*kok sasuke tahu ya?* *kan sasuke berguru dengan romy rafael(?)* #abaikan

"Kalau iya kenapa? mencoba menghalangiku?"

"Tidak"

"Oke, baiklah! sampai nanti Temee!"

Belum sempat Kaki Naruto meloncat Sasuke sudah memegang kakinya.

"Eh, Teme katanya gak mau ngalangin?"

"Siapa yang mau ngalangin hah, baka Dobe?"

"Terus kenapa megang-megang kakiku hah?"

"Aku ikut"

*yaelah kirain ngapain*

"Baiklah!"

"..."

"Terima kasih kek"

"Buat apa?"

dalam hati "Awas kau Temeeee!"

Akhirnya kedua sahabat sekaligus rival itu memutuskan untuk pergi menyelinap ke laboratorium

Waahhh... akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 wakakak...

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Pendapat semuanya?

Gaje? Gak jelas? *masih* kependekan? Huaaa... gomen dehh..

saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran kepada semuanyaaaaaa... agar chapter ke 3 bisa lebih baik dari ini *nari-hula-hula* #digampar

Caranya gampang kok!

Ketik kritik dan saran anda di kotak yang telah disediakan

Klik post review

Saya sangat menghargai kritik dan saran anda semuanyaaa XD

Bantu author yang masih baru *banget* ini ya senpai-senpai X)

**ARIGATOU**.

Bonus! Jangan close dulu semuanyaaa! Kali ini naruto dan sasuke disuru author untuk membalas review! Check this out!

A = author, N = naruto, dan S = sasuke.

A = eh.. kalian berdua! Tolong bacain review sama balesannya ya!

N = enak saja! Aku capek nih acting mulu!

S = aku juga gak mau!

A = capekan siapa? Saya yang buat nih ceritaa! (gamparin satu-satu)

N = *author di rasengan*

S = *author di chidori*

*beberapa jam kemudian*

A = cukup saya udah babak belur gini ih-_- udah bacain aja... mau eksis ga?

N = gak

A = masa?

*tiba-tiba*

S = aku mau...

A = *ternyataa~*

N = maunya ramen~

A = baiklah saya traktir *ngalah*

S = dari Iria-san. Huh? #mengerutkan kening#  
huwaah kurang panjang nich chapter depan panjangin lg yah. .  
Keep writing. .salam kenal.

A = kenapa mengerutkan kening? Baiklah chapter 2 sudah lbh panjang bukan? Salam kenal jugaa! Terima kasih

N = dari danDogoier. hehe .. sayaa autho nubi jugaa .. jadi gomen kaloo agakk 'aneh' ..  
ng alurnyaa cepett .. agak terburu-buru .. ngegantungg .. feel awall engga ngenaa .. tapii jujurr sayaa penasarann !

A = Haha, okeoke, baiklah saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Terima kasih

S = dari M4dG4rl. Saya suka kok, chapter ini.

Tolong dilanjutin, ya.  
Jangan tinggalin atau delete cerita ini.  
Dan jangan buat saya penasaran

Please... banget...  
Yach... yach.. yach... :)

A = oke! Gak akan diapus kok! Penasaran yahh? Haha... terimakasih ya

N = ayooo! Traktir ramen sekarang!

*aduh bisa-bisa uang saya abis ini (T.T)*


	3. Chapter 3

**Materi Rahasia**

**.ooOoo.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : EYD hampir tidak beraturan, bahasa baku dan gaul jadi satu. OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: K - K+**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Ada guru biologi baru di sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke dan mereka mendapatkan sebuah materi rahasia. Apa yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan setelah mendapat materi rahasia tersebut?

**Chapter 3 **

Arrived~

Angin malam nan dingin berhembus cukup kencang malam ini. Dedaunan bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti hembusan sang angin, beberapa daun yang sudah tua pun ikut berterbangan terbawa angin malam. Cuaca saat ini sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk berpergian, apalagi berpergian ke daerah dataran tinggi. Tentu saja angin disana akan semakin kencang hembusannya, dan sanggup membuat masuk angin. Tetapi rasa penasaran kedua sahabat sekaligus rival itu lebih kuat dari keadaan cuaca malam itu, mereka memang keras kepala.

"Uh, Teme.. Jangan cepat-cepat.."

"Hahh..."

Sasuke langsung menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya, dan menapakan kakinya di salah satu atap rumah warga. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang menyala di kegelapan malam itu, kalau mempunyai rambut se-cerah itu bagaimana mau menyusup bisa-bisa belum sampai di dalam laboratorium pasti langsung ketahuan.

"Cih, baka Dobe."

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, akhirnya Naruto bisa berpijak pada atap rumah yang sama dengan sasuke. Naruto tidak abis pikir, apa yang Sasuke konsumsi setiap hari sehingga ia begitu cepat. Bukankah ia selalu memakan tomat ya? Apakah tomat bisa membuat lari/lompatan kita menjadi cepat?

"Dobe, kau bawa sesuatu yang berwarna gelap tidak?"

"Uh? sesuatu berwarna gelap? Memang untuk apa?"

"Ah.., mana tasmu sini!"

Dengan sedikit kasar, Sasuke melepaskan tas yang berada di pundak Naruto. Dia mengambil jaket miliknya yang berada di bagian paling belakang dari tas tersebut. Sasuke selalu membawa jaket hitam kesayangannya saat berpergian kemanapun, alasannya ya.. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Nih, tutupi rambutmu yang menyilaukan itu!"

"He? buat ap-"

"Sudah pakai saja!"

"Gahh, baiklah.."

Naruto pun melilitkan jaket hitam milik sahabatnya ke kepalanya sehingga menutupi sebagian besar rambutnya. Yang tersisa mungkin hanya beberapa helai poninya saja. Sekarang penampilan Naruto sedikit lebih 'gelap' dari sebelumnya.

"Teme, apa maksudmu menyuruhku menutup rambutku?"

"Hn, rambutmu kan terang Dobe!"

"Terang? Memang rambutku lampu apa?"

"Hahh.., rambutmu itu terang dikegelapan seperti saat ini. Kalau kita ingin menyusup ke laboratorium Kabuto-sensei dengan penampilan rambutmu yang terang itu bisa-bisa kita bisa ketahuan"

"Ho-oh, iya benar juga.. Umm, memang rambutku begitu terang yah?" (memegangi kepalanya)

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Oh.. Sejak kapan kau di utus menjadi kapten 'misi' ini Teme?"

Tak perlu menjawab, Sasuke pun mulai menjauhkan kakinya dari tempat awal ia berpijak. Dengan begini, pasti Naruto akan terdiam dan langsung mengikutinya. Di dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia tertawa melihat perilaku sahabatnya.

"Uoo, Teme! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Anak berambut kuning itu segera menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah 2 meter di depannya. Bukit yang mereka tuju sudah kelihatan jelas. Mungkin hanya 5 menit juga sampai di kaki bukit. Letak Laboratorium milik Kabuto-sensei berada di tengah bukit itu. Kalau dilihat dari kaki bukit belum kelihatan, karena ditutupi pepohonan yang rindang. Apalagi saat malam hari. Untuk apa Kabuti-sensei membangun sebuah laboratorium di tengah-tengah bukit ini? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Baiklah! Kita sudah sampai di kaki bukit!"

"Ini baru di kaki bukit Dobe.. Masih jauh ke Laboratoriumnya"

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di kaki bukit. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok laki-laki yang lebih tua dari mereka menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukk! suara tepukan tangan yang mendarat di bahu kedua sahabat sekaligus rival itu sukses mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Suara berat, pasti ini lelaki" pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

Setengah takut dan setengah penasaran mereka mencoba memutar balik badan mereka agar bisa melihat siapa yang menepuk dan sekaligus bertanya kepada mereka.

"Huaaaa!, H-Han-tu! T-Teme! L-Lari!"

Naruto sudah siap dengan posisi lari marathonnya bersiap untuk memulai aksi larinya. Sebelum itu terjadi, baju belakang Naruto sudah dipegang oleh Sasuke. Dengan tampang sangat datar Sasuke menyeret tubuh Naruto yang sudah pucat itu kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Heh, baka Dobe lihat dulu baik-baik baru bilang hantu! Kau tidak lihat apa ini Yamato-sensei. cepat membungkuk dan minta maaf!"

"Hee? Yamato-sensei? G-Gomen!"

Naruto yang setengah malu dan setengah lega pun akhirnya mengucapkan maafnya, karena sudah salah menganggap Yamato-sensei yang menjadi guru biologi saat ia masih kelas 10 adalah hantu.

"Ho-oh.. Baiklah.. Baiklah saya maafkan, Naruto. Haha, memang saya tadinya mau menakut-nakutkan kalian berdua." (menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa)

"Oh, yah kalian ada apa berada disini?"

"Ngg... kami.. kami.. ka-"

"Kami ingin pergi kerumah teman SD saya sensei, rumahnya dekat sini kok"

"Kenapa malam-malam? Kalian mau 'ngapain'?" *Kepo*

"Karena kalau pagi-sore kan sekolah sensei, kita hanya mau mengembalikan komik ini saja kok."

Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil salah satu buku komik Naruto yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Hanya cara ini yang bisa dia pakai supaya 'misi' mereka tidak diketahui orang lain selain mereka.

"Nee? Teme it- Aww! Tem-"

Belum selesai Naruto mengomel, Sasuke sudah menginjak kakinya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Yamato-sensei, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak melihat ekspresi kecurigaan. Fuu~ untung saja. Pikiran mereka berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran author #loh(?) Ternyata Yamato-sensei menyembunyikan rasa kecurigaan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tetapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan 'nyaris' sempura.

"Oh., komik. Baiklah hati-hati di jalan ya. Jangan lupa habis mengembalikan komik itu langsung pulang, malam sudah larut, bahaya." (tersenyum)

"Baik sensei. umm... Ngomong-ngomong sensei sedang apa disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tersinis yang dimiliki clan uchiha. "Huh dasar Baka Dobe!" ujarnya dalam hati.

"Haha.. Saya hanya lagi ingin jalan-jalan saja" (tertawa)

"Tapikan cuacanya bur-"

"Ayo! kalau tidak cepat nanti semakin larut malam!"

Sasuke langsung memutus pembicaraan Naruto dan Yamato-sensei begitu saja. Kecurigaannya sudah melampaui batas terhadap Yamato-sensei. Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya. Sasuke pun menarik tas Naruto dan menyeret Naruto menjauhi Yamato. Naruto yang kebingungan dengan tingkat sahabatnya pun hanya bisa diam dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Yamato untuk tanda selamat tinggal. Yamato yang tampak kebingungan melihat tingkah kedua 'mantan' muridnya pun hanya diam dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

Sudah agak jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka dan Yamato, Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menyeret tubuh terima dangan perlakuan seperti itu Naruto pun Berbalik dan langsung mencaci maki Sasuke.

"HEEH! DASAR BAKA TEME! KAU TIDAK LIHAT APA AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN YAMATO-SENSEI? PEMBICARAANKU BELUM SELESAI! KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU DAN MENYERETKU SEPERTI TADI! DAN SATU LAGI! ITU KOMIKKU TAHU! DASAR TEMEE!"

"Fuu~ Kau yang baka, Dobe. Kalau kita berlama-lama disana, itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Masalah komik itu hanya akal-akalanku saja untuk menutupi 'misi' kita, jangan terlalu bodoh Dobe."

Sasuke menjelaskan itu semua dengan nada datar andalannya plus nada sok-sokan miliknya. melihat itu semua, perempatan kecil tiba-tiba muncul di sudut kepala Naruto rasanya ingin langsung menonjok muka sok keren milik SasuTeme itu. Untung saja ia menyelamatkan 'misi' mereka jadi dia belaga sok keren gitu. Huu! kalau tidak. Wajah tampan Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi Sukaku milik Gaara yang sudah terkena Rasengan miliknya.

"Huh! Sudah cukup penjelasannya Teme, ayo sekarang pergi ke Laboratoriumnya!"

Naruto mulai melangkah duluan di banding Sasuke, dia ingin menjaga jarak sebentar sampai emosinya mereda. Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi sang uchiha masih berjalan dengan santai 2 meter di belakang Naruto, ia tak ingin melakukan hal yang tidak berguna kalau ia menyusul Naruto.

Pohon-poho rindang masih melindungi mereka dari sinar bulan malam itu. Walaupun sinar bulan tak sesilau sinar matahari, tetapi suasana seperti ini cukup mengerikan *Bagi orang yang paranoid* Walaupun Naruto berpura-pura tidak takut akan suasana itu tetapi di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan. Semua adegan film horor yang pernah ia tonton seperti memutar kembali di otaknya. Hal itu yang membuat Naruto tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Perlahan ia memperlambat jalannya agar Sasuke bisa lama-semakin lama Naruto memperlambat jalannya untuk menunggu Sasuke agar bisa menyusulnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak menyusulnya juga. Apakah Sasuke?

"Jangan.. Jangan.. Si Teme itu?-"

Tak mau rasa takut mengerogoti hatinya, Naruto mencoba sekali lagi memperlambat langkah kakinya. Tetapi usahanya gagal, Sasuke tak muncul juga. Rasa khawatir Naruto mengalahkan semuanya. Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Teme...?"

"..."

Ternyata Sasuke sedang membaca komik yang dia ambil saat bertemu Yamato-sensei. Pantas saja ia berjalan lama sekali. Naruto pun bisa bernafas lega, ke-khawatiranya akhirnya sirna saat melihat sahabatnya masih ada di belakangnya. Tak mau rasa khawatir dan takut datang lagi, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan sat baca komik!"

"Hn, komik ini seru juga ya Dobe?"

"Nee? Iya lah! Itu komik kesukaanku! Kau mau meminjamnya?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah akan ku pinjamkan.. SETELAH KITA SELESAIKAN 'MISI' INI!"

"Asal kau tahu Dobe, ini bukan misi"

"..."

"SUDAH CUKUP BACANYA!"

Naruto merebut komik itu dan langsung menaruhnya ke tempat yang seharusnya, yaitu di tasnya. Naruto menganggap Sasuke itu terlalu 'norak' dengan namanya komik. Memang selama ini Sasuke hanya membaca buku ilmu pengetahuan yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kata-kata dan angka-angka yang bisa membuat mata berkunang-kunang dan pastinya membuat pusing, itulah asumsi Naruto terhadap buku-buku yang selalu dibaca oleh sahabatnya.

"Cih"

Sasuke membuang muka saat buku yang bernama komik itu direbut pemiliknya. Sasuke baru sadar, ternyata ada jenis buku yang lebih seru daripada buku-buku yang selalu dibacanya. Sungguh Sasuke yang malang, dia baru tahu bahwa komik itu sangat bagus dan menarik, tapi itu terlambat bukan waktunya untuk membaca benda baru yang mengasyikan itu saat ini. Dia dan Naruto harus mencari jawaban atas kecurigaannya kepada Kabuto-sensei dan Yamato-sensei. Dua orang guru biologinya selama di SMA.

"Dobe.., habis ini aku pinjam komik itu"

"Huu.., boleh saja tapi kau menepati janjimu tentang traktir ramen tadi siang ya!"

"Hn"

"Haha! bagus! Ayo kita menyusup!"

"Dobe..." (dalam hati)

Hari pun semakin larut. Angin pun juga semakin ganas bertiup, sepertinya akan badai. Uh, semoga saja tidak! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di sebuah cerita, apa saja bisa dibuat disini. Tergantung keinginan author dong #lah (?). Author pun berkata lain, Rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai turun satu persatu semakin lama, semakin banyak dan deras.

"Sial! Hujan, untung tinggal sedikit lagi ayo Teme!"

"Hati-hati Dobe. Siapa tahu disini ada jebakan"

'Ahh, Teme memang aku bodoh apa, aku ta-"

SRUUUKKK... Tanah yang di injak Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh dan membuat Naruto jatuh bersama tanah yang di injaknya. Karena iya sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke, dia tidak melihat tali halus yang berada 2cm di atas tanah yang ternyata berupa jebakan yang mereka bicarakan tadi, sebelum Naruto terkena jebakan itu. Untung saja Baruto sigap membuat segel jurus seribu bayangan andalannya, para bayangan Naruto langsung mencoba menggapai apa saja sebagai pegangan. Usaha salah satu bayanan Naruto berhasil menggapai retakan tanah di dinding tanah, langsung saja bayangan Naruto yang lain memegang kaki bayangn Naruto yang berhasil menggapai retakan tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya semua bayangan Naruto melakukan hal tersebut, terbentuklah tali bayangan Naruto. Naruto asli berada di posisi paling bawah.

Sasuke baru beberapa detik memberitahu untuk berhati-hati kepada Naruto, sekarang sudah melihat sahabatnya terjebak dalam jebakan yang mereka baru bicarakan. Masih dengan ekspresi sok cool miliknya, Sasuke berteriak ke lubang tempat Naruto jatuh. Dia masih bisa melihat sahabatnya masih menggantung di dinding tanah.

"Hey Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa Teme!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Sekarang tidak! Bayanganku dan aku ingin berusaha sendiri dulu!"

Naruto dan bayangannya langsung menggoyang-goyangkan badan ke kiri dan ke kanan agar bisa menggambil ancang ancang untuk melompat ke atas.

"HOY! Semuanya lakukan seperti yang kulakukan!"

Semakin kuat goyangannya, retakan itu semakin ingin patah. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung berteriak kepada Naruto untuk menghentikan aksi yang tidak berguna itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke begitu khawatir kepada sahabatnya satu ini.

"Baka Dobe! hentikan itu! Retakannya mau patah! Hentikan sekarang juga! Berusahalah kau

masih bisa menggantung di sana!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke langsung menghentikan aksinya, dia juga memerintahkan bayanganya agar berhenti. Dia tidak habis pikir, seseorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dikata orang tak punya hati, ternyata begitu peduli dengannya. Sementara itu Sasuke melihat sekeliling, ia mencari benda yang cukup panjang dan bisa digunakan untuk menarik Naruto dari lubang tersebut. Mata Sasuke berhenti pada satu pohon, pohon itu mempunyai akar nafas yang sangat panjang dan tebal, itu pasti bisa dijadikan tali. Langsung saja Sasuke berlari ke pohon itu dan mencabut beberapa akar hisapnya. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari kearah lubang jebakan dan menjulurkan akar nafas itu ke Naruto

"Dobe pegang ini!"

"Ho! baiklah Teme!"

Sasuke sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh Naruto keluar dari jebakan itu. Tenyata bukan hanya Naruito yang ia tarik, ternyata Sasuke menarik bayangan-bayangan Naruto juga. Pantas saja berat. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menarik keluar Naruto dan para bayangannya keluar dari jebakan tersebut. Kemudian satu persatu bayangan Naruto menghilang. Sekarang Naruto sudah keluar dari lubang tersebut dan mulai menapakan kakinya ditanah yang lebih aman tentunya.

"Arigatou, Teme!"

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan "Hn" plus ekspresi datar andalannya. Tetapi didalam hatinya dia merasa lega karena temannya tidak terluka. Mereka berdua langsung melajutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Laboratorium Kabuto. Naruto yang tidak ingin kecerobohannya terulang lagi akhirnya berjalan dengan berhati-hati sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

500 meter lagi mereka sampai di Laboratorium Kabuto, gedungnya sudah terlihat. Walaupun bergitu Naruto tetap ber-waspada ria. Saat Naruto melihat ke arah kanan, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan. Sontak Naruto kaget. Keringat pun meluncur dengan derasnya dari pelipis Naruto, karena ia tipe orang paranoid, hal ini pasti terjadi kalau ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Sasuke yang risih melihat kelakuan sahabatnya pun langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Dobe, kau kenapa hah?"

"Te-Teme, ka-kau l-li-hat b-bayangan t-tidak? Da-dari sebelah kanan~"

"Huh? Tidak. Bayangan? Bentuk orang? Atau hewan?"

"Ummm, sepertinya manusia"

"Ah, kau ini kebanyakan nonton film horor"

"Hee! Tidak! Teme! Ini serius, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Itu hanya ilusimu Dobe, ayo cepat! Kita sedikit lagi sampai"

Naruto's Side~

Ih, Teme tidak mempercayaiku! Aku sungguh melihat bayangan itu! Apa Teme pikir paranoidku kambuh? *emang penyakit-_-* Memang sih, aku ini paranoid, tapi ini sungguhan! Dan bukan ilusi! Dan sekarang di Teme sialan itu malah mengabaikannya, dan bilang itu hanya ilusi, sialan!

End Naruto's Side~

Langkah kaki Sasuke dapat membuat Naruto bergerak mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto hanya *ngedumel* dibelakang Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Ia mengoceh sampai lupa waktu, tanpa ia sadari orang didepannya sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang terlambat menyadarinya langsung menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia terlambat tubuhnya sudah mendahului otak dan saram motorik yang mengatur gerakannya. Badannya sudah menabrak punggung Sasuke.

Braakkk!

Naruto dan Sasuke pun jatuh tersungkur tepat di pintu masuk Laboratorium Kabuto. Dari suasanannya seperti bangunan tak berpenghuni. Sepi, kotor, menjijikan. Gedung berwarna putih kusam itu berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke pun akhirnya berdiri dari posisinya tadi, lalu membersihkan tanah-tanah yang mengotori baju mereka.

"Gomen, Teme... Sungguh aku tidak sengaja"

"..." (sambil menepuk-nepuk baju dan celananya yang terkena tanah)

"Teme... Maaf"

"Hn"

"Waw, Laboratoriumnya bes-"

Belum selesai menyampaikan apresiasi terhadap kemegahan gedung Laboratorium tersebut, mulut Naruto sudah dibekap oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Hajshajaidjifjifi... buu-bukk-buka! T-tee-mee-teme!"

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

"Teme! Kau menciba membunuhku ya?"

"Kalau bisa sih akan kulakukan"

"Hee? Ja-jadi kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?"

"Hahaha! Dobe... Dobe..."

"A-apa ma-ksudmu?"

"Untuk apa aku membunuhmu sekarang? Tidak ada gunanya. Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Terus apa maksudmu membekapku seperti itu?"

Sssst...

Sasuke pun langsung mengecilkan suaranya dan mulai berbicara.

"Kecilkan suaramu Dobe"

"Uh? Memangnya kenapa Teme. Ini kan sepi"

"Hal sepi ini harus dicurigai"

"Kau ini! Semuanya dicurigai!"

"Aku ini bukan tukang curiga, tapi berwaspada"

"Waspadamu berlebihan Teme~"

Sreekk...Sreek...

Suara dari semak-semak 10 meter dari tempat mereka berpijak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bergerak sehingga menggerakan dedauna semak-semak itu dan menimbulkan suara. Tapi siapa yang bergerak dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak itu?!

YEAH! Selesai! Chapter 3... bagaimana? Ahh... apa kata anda langsung aja kirim ke review! Oke! Saya menerimanya kok! *kecuali flame yang gak penting* sebenernya di chapter 3 mau langsung tamat-in tapi ya... sampe chapter 4 aja deh hihi... ingin membuat klimaks di akhir

Untuk semua pembaca!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Spoiler chapter akhir! See it!

Seperti yang says bilang di chapter akhir adalah klimaks. Kalau pembaca gak baca dari chapter pertama pasti bingung. Soalnya setiap chapter pasti aneh alurnya. Jadi baca dulu dari chapter 1-3

baru bisa mengikuti alu ceritanya. Di chapter 4, akan ada kejadian yang menarik! Dan akan menguak semua kebenaran yang ada HAHAHA *evil laugh* jadi!

Keep read and wait for next chapter!

Pembalasan Review!

A: Author , N: Naruto , S:Sasuke

A: "Ekem... Seperti chapter sebelumnya ya Naru.. Sasu.. Hihi

N&S (menatap dgn sinis) : "Apa maumu?"

A (senyum-senyum gaje) : "Balesin review-annya yayaya please~"

N&S : "Untungnya buat kami apa?"

A : "Kalian masih dimainkan sampe chapter akhir kok"

N : "Bisa minta tambahan tidak?"

A&S : "Kau pasti minta traktir ramen lagi kan?"

N : "HAI!"

A : "Kalau fic ini bnyk reviewnya baru saya traktir :p"

N&S : "Haa... Baiklah"

A : "Ladies and Gentleman please read this reply from your review and comment"

N: "Dari nauri minna-uchisaso

panjangin lagie dunk chapternya, cepat banget bacanya nieh, yang lamain sedikit dunk, baca fic saya ya baru nie review juga ya"

A : "Iya, saya lg bikin chapter selanjutnya kok! Uumm.. Gomen kalo ceritanya pendek bgt soalnya baru hihi. Terimakasih reviewnya, keep follow this fic ya. Salam kenal ya "

S : "Dari Iria-san males login Hehehe. . Aku mengerutkan kening karena ending chap 1nya agak ngegantung dan pndek banget. .  
Untuk chap 2, dari penceritaan masih harus diperbaiki, alurnya terkesan agak terburu2. Terutama yg tanda *. . .* lebih baik dikurangi.  
Trus, perhatikan juga huruf besar, huruf besar harus ada di semua nama orang, nama tempat, nama panggilan, tanggal dll. .  
Yah. .rasanya cukup itu ajaa. .dulu. .hehe. .aku aja masih bnyak kekurangan koka. Salam kenal yah. ."

A : "Ohh, begitu toh... Oke! Saya akan coba untuk memperbaiki EYD saya di chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin gak bisa langsung perfect, tapi saya coba dibaikin lagi hehe. Terimakasih reviewnya, keep follow this fic ya. "

SEE YAA!


	4. Chapter 4

Sreek.. Sreekk..

Suara semak-semak yang bergoyang, sepertinya semak-semak itu bergerak karena ada yang bergerak di balik sana. Adengan ini sering ditampilkan saat film horror bukan? Saat pemeran utama berada di dalam hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan tentunya, adegan ini dibuat pasti untuk menimbulkan _feel _penasaran dan menegangkan dalam otak pembaca atau penonton yang membaca dan menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"HOOYY! CUT! CUT! CUT! HENTIKAANNN! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!? Bukankah ini scene aku dan si Teme mendengar suara dari semak-semak, kenapa jadi kau yang berbicara disini menerangkan hal itu!"

"Uh? Memangnya tidak boleh, Dobe? Aku ini Author cerita ini! Suka-suka aku lah mau menempatkan kau dimana saja. Aku juga pengen masuk scene juga kali"

"Heh? Dobe? Kau ini sudah kemasukan kata-katanya si SasuTeme itu ya?"

*Sasuke datang*

"Apa katamu, Dobe?!" (menyiapkan Chidori)

"Apa kau tuli hah? Teme?" (menyiapkan Rasengan)

"TERIMALAH INI!" (Naru&Sasu)

Author yang ketakutan saat itu langsung berubah menjadi Kakashi dan mencoba menghalangi mereka berdua, seperti adengan anime naruto, saat Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung diatas atap Rumah Sakit. Dan Author yang berubah menjadi Kakashi pun berhasil mematahkan serangan mereka.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan buat Chapter akhir ini hancur terkena Rasengan dan Chidori kalian! Ayo kita mulai scene pertama! Lighting siap? Audio siap? Keyboard siap? Otak siap? Okey.. Keyboard.. Typing... Action! " (duduk di depan laptop dan mulai mengetik)

**Materi Rahasia**

**.ooOoo.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : EYD hampir tidak beraturan, bahasa baku dan gaul jadi satu.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, sedikit Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: K - K+**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Ada guru biologi baru di sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke dan mereka mendapatkan sebuah materi rahasia. Apa yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan setelah mendapat materi rahasia tersebut?

**Chapter 4**

**The End of the Story of Materi Rahasia**

**Kebenaran yang tersembunyi**

**Happy Reading, Minna **

Sreek.. Srek.. Sreek..

Suara semak-semak yang bergoyang, sepertinya semak-semak itu bergerak karena ada yang bergerak di balik sana. Suaranya begitu terdengar, sepertinya benar-benar ada sesuatu yang besar hingga dapat mengerakakn semak-semak itu sampai mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sstt... Dobe! Kau dengar itu?"

"nngg... T-ten-tu saja Te-teme... sepertinya ada sesuatu dibalik semak-semak itu~"

"KALAU ITU AKU JUGA TAU!"

"Sstt... diam! Kau jangan mengeluarkan suara yang berlebihan seperti itu! Nanti dia akan mengetahui keberadaan kita"

Buru-buru Sasuke menutup mulutnya, tanpa sadar suaranya tadi terlepas begitu saja tanpa terkontrol otak dan saraf motoriknya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira suaranya yang berlebihan itu keluar begitu saja. Sasuke melihat sekeliling,daerah ini sepi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali mereka berdua dan sesuatu yang berada dibalik semak-semak itu.

_Sasuke's Side_

Tak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong kalau begitu, ada tiga kemungkinan. Pertama itu hanya angin yang menggerakan semak-semak. Kedua, mungkin hanya binatang. Dan ketiga, berarti itu manusia. Coba kemungkinan pertama, tadi saat aku dan Naruto bangun dari adegan bertabrakan itu, tidak ada angin keras yang sanggup menggerakan semak-semak sampai menimbulkan suara keras itu. Ah, berarti itu bukan angin!

Kemungkinan kedua, saat diperjalanan aku melihat sekeliling dan hasilnya tidak menemukan hewan yang sebesar.. ya.. kira-kira setinggi 80cm disini. Yang kulihat paling Tupai, Serangga-serangga, dan bangsa-bangsa hewan kecil lah. Mana bisa mereka menggerakan semua sisi dari semak-semak yang lebih besar tiga kali dari mereka. Berarti itu bukan hewan!

Kemungkinan yang terakhir, itu manusia! Manusia? Sudahku bilang disini seperti daerah tanpa kehidupan. Sepi, sunyi, dan senyap. Ah, mana mung-... Eh! Tunggu dulu! Bisa saja itu manusia! manusia memiliki tubuh yang besar bukan? Dengan berjongkok atau duduk tingginya bisa setinggi semak-semak itu. Pasti dia bisa menggerakan semak-semak itu sampai mengeluarkan suara "Sreek.. Sreek" yang cukup kencang! AHA!...

Emm... tapi, ada dua kemungkinan untuk manusia yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak itu. Pertama dia orang jahat dan kedua dia orang baik. Tapi... kalau dia orang baik, apa yang dia lakukan disin-...

End Sasuke's Side

"Hoy Teme! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau jangan melamun disini, nanti bisa 'kesambet' loh hihihi"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana ya!"

"Ck... Paranoidmu sudah hilang yah? Cepat juga ya..."

"Uh? Tentu saja! Haha"

"Sebaiknya aku ikut bersamamu. Hanya untuk bejaga-jaga kalau kau pingsan disana..."

"NEE? APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Sudah cepat jalan!" (mendorong tubuh Naruto)

_Setibanya didepan semak-semak_

"Teme, kau duluan!"

"Lah? Bukannya kau yang bersemangat untuk melihatnya? Kau saja!"

"Kau kan disini, lebih baik kau saja"

"Kau saja! Kau yang sampai duluan disini!"

"Kau saja! Kau lebih tua dariku Teme~"

"Kok umur dibawa-bawa sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak terima? Kau memang lebih tua dariku~"

"Ngggg... Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya! Kau duluan!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau duluan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau saja!"

"Ka-"

Karena suara mereka yang terlampau berisik akhirnya makhluk yang berada dibalik semak-semak pun menoleh dan memperlihatkan bentuk dan wajahnya. Karena aksi sang makhluk misterius yang memperlihatkan bentuk dan wajahnya, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menggambil beberapa langkah mundur menjauhi semak-semak itu. Wajah sang makhluk yang tadinya tertutup kegelapan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit terlihat. Dan...

"KAU!"

"KAU?"

"SHINO!" (Sasuke dan Naruto)

"SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Apa maksudmu, Shino?"

"Serangga langka yang bersifat nocturnal *Bangun dan beraktifitas di malam hari* dia kabur! Mendengar suara kalian yang super kencang *bagi serangga itu* dia langsung kabur! Padahal aku sedang mengamatinya. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi serangga peliharaanku... TAPI DIA SEKARANG SUDAH PERGI!"

"Maafkan kami, Shino!"

"Huh?"

"Maafkan kami!" (berlari menjauhi Shino)

_Samping Laboratorium_

"Fuuuh... untunglah, kita berhasil menghidar dari ampukan manusia serangga itu!"

"Iya benar Dobe, dan untungnya lagi dia itu Shino. Bukan orang jahat!"

"Benar~"

"Oke, sekarang ayo masuk ke Laboratorium!"

"Oi!"

_Sementara itu di kediaman Kabuto_

"Tak ada salahnya aku melihat laboratoriumku, siapa tahu ada orang yang terlalu ingin tahu..."

Kabuto memasuki ruang CCTVnya, sambil memegang secangkir teh hangat di tangan kanannya tangan kabuto dengan sigap mengambil remote dan mulai menekan satu persatu tombol yang berada disana. Satu persatu gambar keadaan muncul dilayar pengintai miliknya.

"Heemm..., tidak ada apa-apa"

Tiba-tiba tangan kabuto berhenti menekan tombol-tombol remote. Pada layar pengintai terlihat keadaan di depan pintu belakang laboratorium. Kabuto mengecilkan matanya untuk meliat lebih jelas pada monitor.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu kecil..."

Kabuto langsung menaruh remote dan tehnya di meja, dia langsung bergegas ke ruang tamu dan langsung menyambar telepon miliknya. Ternyata telepon itu tersambung dengan Yamato, rekannya.

"Hey Yamato!"

"Hm? Kabuto ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu"

"Tamu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah cepat kerumahku sekarang!"

"Tapi ini sudah malam"

"Terus? Wow gitu? Udah cepet!"

"Cih.. Baiklah"

**10 menit kemudian..**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Kabuto! Buka! Ini Yamato!"

"Oh.. kau ternyata, cepat masuk!"

"Sekarang apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Mari ku tunjukan sesuatu"

Kabuto dan Yamato segera menuju ruang CCTV milik kabuto, kemudian Kabuto menekan tombol-tombol di remote. Dan pada satu tombol Kabuto berhenti, terlihat di layar pengintai keadaan di koridor belakang laboratoriumnya. Dengan menggunakan infrared semuanya bisa terlihat walaupun dalam keadaan gelap. Terlihat di layar tersebut ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor belakang laboratorium.

"Kau lihat itu Yamato?"

"Iya, aku lihat!"

"Nah, itu maksudku tamu yang aku bicarakan di telepon tadi"

"Ohh... ternyata ada yang ingin tahu juga denga laboratorium kita hehe"

"Ayo, kita sambut tamu kecil kita!"

Kemudian Kabuto dan Yamato bergegas menuju lantai bawah tanah. Kediaman Kabuto memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan laboratoriumnya, jadi dia membuat jalur rahasia untuk ke laboratoriumnya.

"Aku tidak sabar menyambut tamu kita, Yamato *senyum sinis*"

"Aku juga"

_**RainbowThunder**_

Maupun Sasuke ataupun Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan CCTV yang siap siaga selalu merekam setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Memang CCTV milik Kabuto sangat kecil dan tidak terlihat di kegelapan dengan CCTV seperti ini sangat menguntungkan pihak Kabuto.

"Naruto! Arahkan sentermu ke kanan!"

"Kau lihat itu?"

"Sebuah pintu... "

"Ayo kita masuk, Naruto!"

"Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendorong pintu tersebut"

"Wah... ternyata ini perpustakaannya! Besarnya~"

"Sstt.. jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

"Ih.., Teme ini kan tidak ada orang!"

"Apa katamu lah"

Ctek!

Sasuke menyalakan lampu ruangan perpustakaan. Dengan begini ruangan perpustakaan menjadi terang dan lebih nyaman.

"Hey Teme, lihat ini!"

"Ini!"

_Sementara itu Kabuto dan Yamato~_

"Jauhnya.. kapan kita sampai, Kabuto!"

"500 meter lagi! Sabar sedikit!"

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong ini tembusnya dimana, Kabuto?"

"Di lemari buku ke 3 di perpustakaan"

"Oohh"

"HAHA!, tamu kita memang benar-benar ingin disambut ya!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?

"Lihat ini.. ini adalah layar CCTV mini buatanku, dua tamu kita ada di perpustakaan, tepat di ruangan lorong ini tembusnya"

"Wah.. pas sekali hahah!"

*SASUKE DAN NARUTO DALAM BAHAYA.*

"Ini! Ini buku tentang Edo Tensei!"

"Coba kau baca Teme!"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku malas baca :p "

*sweetdrop*

Kemudian Sasuke membaca setiap lembar buku tersebut. Naruto yang sembari tadi memperhatikan temannya membaca menemui keanehan raut wajah temannya itu. Pertamanya, raut wajah sasuke datar sangat datar! Kemudian saat dia membaca halamn-halaman selanjutnya wajah Sasuke tampak bergedik ngeri dan mulai mengucurkan keringat.

"Teme! Kau kenapa hah?"

"..."

"Hey temee~"

Brak!

Sasuke segera membanting buku ke lantai

"Cepat kita harus keluar dari ini segera!"

"Tapi.. kita baru sam-"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan

"STOP! Sasuke! Kau lihat benda itu" *nunjuk ke sisi dinding*

"I—Itu... CCTV!"

"CCTV? HAH! Ayo keluar dari sini!"

Karena ruang perpustakaan sudah diterangi oleh lampu, jadi CCTV pun terlihat.

_Sementara itu_

"Sial! Mereka melihat CCTVku! Yamato ayo cepat!"

"Hhhh.. Kabuto.. jauh sekali~"

"Sudah cepat!"

Merekapun mulai berlari.

"Aku sudah mengunci semua pintu disana dengan alat pengunci otomatis jarak jauh, jadi kita tidak perlu berlari"

"BAKA! Terus kenapa kau menyuruh lari tadi?"

"Huaa.. gomen ne, lupa"

Untunglah Naruto dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan, jadi mereka masih bisa mencari jalan keluar. Walaupun bukan dari pintu.

Kreeeekk...

Lemari buku ketigapun berubah menjadi sebuah pintu. Dari pintu itu keluarlah Kabuto dan Yamato. Merekapun bergegas menelusuri semua sisi perpustakaan

"Hey, Kabuto... sepertinya aku tahu siapa tamu kita"

"Siapa?"

"Lihat ini"

Yamato menunjuk buku yang tergeletak di lantai keramik itu. Buku itu adalah buku Edo Tensei, Edo Tensei hanya diberitahu hanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Jadi Yamato langsung tahu siapa yang membaca buku ini.

"Hmm.. Naruto dan Sasuke ya?"

"Mereka berani sekali kesini!"

"Ayo cepat pasti mereka sudah membaca buku ini, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan orang lain, kita harus menangkapnya! Hidup ataupun Mati!"

Kabuto dan Yamato langsung bergegas berpencar mencari tamu mereka.

_**RainbowThunder**_

"Sasuke! Semua pintu terkunci!"

"Bagaimana ini? Pasti Kabuto-sensei sudah ada disini!"

"Ini gawatt!"

Merekapun berlari tak tentu arah, karena panik mereka jadi main masuk sana sini dan tak jelas. Sampai akhirnya mereka kecapekan dan sepakat untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang tentunya tidak terlacak CCTV.

"Teme! Kita bersembunyi dimana?"

"Mmmmm.. disana!" *Nunjuk toilet*

"Toilet? Kenapa harus disana? Kalau bau gimana?"

"Dasar Dobe!, hanya toilet yang tak ada CCTV kau tahu!"

"Oiyaya.."

Mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam toilet dan segera menguncinya.

"Semoga kita tidak ketahuan!"

"Kuharap begitu.. eh, kenapa kau tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Saat baca buku itu.."

"Baiklah.., kau tahu Edo Tensei itu adalah jurus yang sangat terlarang! Jurus itu yang dicari-cari tim Analisis Konoha"

"APA? JADI ITU JURUS TERLARANG? Kita harus keluar dan memberi tahu ke tim analisis"

"Masalahnya bagaimana kita keluar dari bahaya ini, Dobe!"

"haaahh.. gimana yaa, coba ada Shikamaru disini. Pasti kita cepat melarikan diri"

"Sudahlah.. tak usah berangan-angan Dobe!"

Sementara itu Kabuto dan Yamato masih sibuk mencari tamu mereka. Dan anehnya, mereka tidak sama sekali terbesit untuk melacak ke toilet.

"Heh Kabuto.. mereka tidak ada dimana-mana ini!"

"Tidak mungkin! Gedung ini sudah ku kunci semua! Mereka tidak bisa keluar!"

"Terus mereka kemana?"

"Hemm... coba di toilet!"

"Toilet? Baiklah!"

Tuk..tuk..tuk..

"Dobe, kau dengar langkah kaki?"

"iya!.. jangan-jangan..."

"Itu pasti mereka! Kita harus kabur dari sini!"

BRRAAAAKK! *pintu toilet di buka paksa*

Tak sempat kabur dari toilet, Kabuto dan Yamato sudah menemukan mereka.

"Hai! Sasuke dan Naruto"*senyum penjahat yang siap membunuh

"Gawat... apa yang harus kita lakukan.?"

"Gunakan jurus 1000 bayanganmu dobe!"

Jurus seribu bayangan Naruto sukses membuat Kabuto dan Yamato kebingungan dan kehilangan jejak dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kita bebass!"

"Belum bodoh! Ini masih di laboratorium!"

"Haaaa! Kabuurr ayo cepat Teme!"

"Semua pintu dikunci Dobe!"

"Pintu...?! berarti jendela nggak dong?"

"Aiya bener! Terkadang kebodohanmu bisa menghilang yah Dobe!"

"Huh! Dari dulu aku memang pintar kali!"

"eh! Disebrang sana ada jendela!"

"Yes! Kita bebass!"

"Kenapa kalian terburu-buru sekali hmm..? Naruto? Sasuke?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kabuto sudah ada di depan mereka dan otomatis menghalagi jalan keluar mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyusul kami?!"

"Kau kira aku ini bodoh hem Sasuke? Kalau temanmu itu bisa menggunakan jurus bayangan. Aku juga bisa"

"Ck... Sial!"

Tidak berhasil melarikan diri, Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa memutar otak untuk mencari jalan keluar yang lainnya.

"Kita berpencar Dobe!"

"A-Apa? Berpencar?"

"Sudah cepat! Kita harus memisahkan Yamato-sensei dan Kabuto-sensei terlebih dahulu!"

"Kau ini bagaimana, Teme! Kalau kita sendiri kita tidak bisa melawan mereka!"

"Tenang kau ingat tidak pintu perpustakaan kan ada 2 di kanan dan di kiri"

"Oh iya!"

"Nah.. tugas kita adalah berpencar ke segala ruangan dan kita bertemu kembali di perpustakaan itu. Pokoknya terus berlari sampai ketemu perpustakaan, bagaimana?"

"Lalu?"

"Sudah cepat berpencar! Mereka datang!"

Dengan demikian, Naruto dan Sasuke pun berpencar. Mereka mengambil arah yang berbeda. Dan Yamato dan Kabuto pun mengikuti mereka. Kabuto mengikuti Sasuke dan Yamato mengikuti Naruto. Naruto membuka tasnya dan mencari barang apa saja yang bisa membuat Yamato terhalang dan Naruto bisa lepas dari kejaran Yamato.

"Ku harap aku menemukan sesuatu yang berguna disini!"

Setelah mengobrak-abrik tasnya dalam keadaan lari akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebungkus kelereng.

"Kenapa kelerengku ada disini? Ah sudahlah! Mudah-mudahan kelereng ini membantu!"

Naruto segera membuka bungkusan kelereng itu dan melemparnya kebelakang. Karena gelap, Yamato tidak menyadari bahwa ada kelereng yang ditebarkan dan walhasil, kelereng itu sukses membuat Yamato jatuh.

_Disisi lain_

Sasuke berusaha membuat dia lepas dari kejaran Kabuto. Dia menjatuhkan apa saja yang terpajang di koridor laboratorium. Sampai-sampai suara pecahaannya selalu terdengar sepanjang koridor.

"Sial! Kabuto-sensei tidak bisa dihentikan! Sedangkan diriku sudah lelah..."

"Mau kemana Sasuke? Bukankah kau baru datang kesini? Kenapa buru-buru pulang hmm?"

"KAUU! Diam saja!"

"Sasuke! Aku ini gurumu! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!"

"Kau bukan guruku! Kau penjahat! Kau yang dicari-cari tim analisis Konoha!"

"Jadi kau sudah tau ya?"

Sasuke terus berlari tak tentu arah. Dan untungnya dia sudah menemukan pintu ruangan perpustakaan. Menemukannya mudah, hanya cari saja ruangan yang terang karena hanya perpustakaan saja yang lampunya dinyalakan. Disisi lain Naruto sudah berada di pintu kanan. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Naruto masuk ke ruangan perpustakaan.

"Hey Dobe! Mana Yamato-sensei?"

"Hehe.. sudah ku bereskan!"

"HAH?"

"Awas Kabuto-sensei dibelakangmu!"

"Kau juga dibelakangmu ada Yamato-sensei!"

"Hah? APAA!"

Ternyata Yamato berhasil menemukan Naruto.

"Kelerengmu itu tidak membuatku kesulitan Naruto haha!"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun terjebak (lagi), tetapi di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk melawan dan kabur dari kedua gurunya tersebut. Tetapi semua perlawanan mereka tidak bermakna apa-apa. Dan pada akhirnya mereka terpojokan di salah satu lemari buku. Ternyata itu lemari ketiga! Tempat Kabuto dan Yamato datang. Tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Bgaimana ini Teme, kekuatanku sudah habis.. hosh..hosh"

"Hosh..hosh, aku juga Dobe.."

"Apa ini akhir dari kit-"

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tanpa mereka sadari tangan Naruto sudah mendorong lemari tersebut dan lorong yang terhubung ke kediaman kabuto. Karena Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu akan lorong tersebut, mereka pun terjatuh di lorong tersebut.

"Lorong apa ini?"

"Sudah cepat Dobe kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menelusuri lorong tersebut. Dan pastinya di ikuti Kabuto dan Yamato.

"Lorong ini akan nembus dimana? Panjang sekali!"

"Aku tidak tahu Dobe! Sudah jangan mengeluh! Itu sedikit lagi!"

Sasuke segera mendorong pintu yang berada didepannya. Dan ternyata mereka berada di bawah rumah Kabuto. Mereka segera menaiki tangga dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka.

"Ini? Ini rumah Teme!"

"Rumah siapa ya?"

"Sudah cepat kita harus keluar!"

"Tunggu dulu! Lihat!"

"Ini- ini.. tempat pengintai! Ini tempat pengatur CCTV! Pantas saja Kabuto-sensei dan Yamato-sensei tahu kalau kita ke laboratorium!"

"HUWAAA! Mereka datangg! Ayo kita keluar dari sini Temee~"

Merekapun keluar dari rumah Kabuto. Ternyata rumah tersebut masih di atas bukit. Merekapun mencari tempat persembunyian sementara, dan mereka memutiskan untuk bersembunyi diatas pohon yang rindang.

"Bagaimana Teme, kita harus memberitahu tim analisis konoha!"

"Tenang apa yang ku bawa~" *mengeluaran telepon Kabuto*

"Darimana kau menemukan itu Teme!?"

"Aku mengambilnya tadi dirumah Kabuto-sensei"

"Yasudah cepat telepon tim analisis!"

Sasukepun langusng menekan tombol nomor-nomor.

"Halo, tim analisis konoha?"

"Iya? Ada apa ya malam-malam?"

"Tolong kami pak! Kami sudah menemukan pelaku Edo Tensei! Dan sekarang kami terjebak oleh mereka!"

"Dimana posisinya, nak?"

"Diatas bukit pak, tolong cepat pak!"

"Baik, kami akan segera kesana!"

"Terimakasih pak!"

Kabuto dan Yamato sudah tepat dibawah tempat pesembunyian Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka tampaknya curiga dengan sesuatu diatas pohon. Dan benar mereka menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjan Naruto dan Sasuke langsung turun dari pohon dan kembali berlari.

"Hey.. kau ingat Teme! Inikan tempat yang ada lubang itu!"

"Eh iya bener! Bagaimana kita memancing mereka agar mereka jatuh ke lubang itu!"

"Iya kau benar Teme!"

Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengiring Kabuto dan Yamato ke lubang tersebut. Dan, saat mendekati lubang tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berbelok ke lain arah. Kabuto dan Yamato terlambat untuk berbelok karena kecepatan lari mereka sudah kencang. Dan walhasil mereka terjatuh kelubang tersebut.

"Yeeyyy! Teme kita berhasil!"

"Syukurlah.."

Brruukk..

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm..? tidak.. aku hanya lelah~"

"Hahaha! Kau membuatku kaget saja!"

"Hey lihat Teme! Itu matahari terbit! Indah ya"

"Hm.. kita semalaman tidak tidur ya"

"iyaaa~ hooaammm aku mengantuk~"

"Hey! Kalian berdua! Keluarkan kami dari sini! Kami ini gurumu! Kalian tidak boleh berlaku begini!"

"KALIAN BUKAN GURU KAMI! KALIAN BURONAN! DAN SEBENTAR LAGI KALIAN AKAN DIKIRIM KE PENJARA!"

Beberapa saat kemudian tim analisis Konoha pun datang.

"Nak, dimana pelakunya?"

"Itu pak di bawah lubang"*menunjuk ke lubang*

"Oh.. baiklah! Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah membantu kami menangkap mereka!"

"Hehehe.. tidak apa-apa pak, kami pulang dulu ya!"

"Tunggu.. kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Di asrama di bawah bukit ini pak"

"Oh.. disana, ngomong-ngomong mereka menyamar jadi apa nak, sampai kalian terlibat kesini?"

"Mereka berpura-pura menjadi guru kami pak, dan mereka mau mengajarkan ilmu itu ke kami. Tapi kami terlalu penasaran dan kami nekat ke laboratoriumnya. Dan ternyata ilmu tersebut ilmu yang berbahaya."

"Oooh.. begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih ya nak. Hati-hati dijalan!"

"Iya pak"

Akhirnya rasa keingin tahuan Naruto dan Sasuke terjawab. Tidak hanya itu, mereka sekaligus menjadi pahlawan di hari itu.

"Hoaamm... Teme aku ngantukk~~... Oiya! Kau mau mentraktir ramen kan?"

"Hmm? Kata siapa?"

"Iihh... Teme! Kau kemarin bilang! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau berhutang ramen kepadaku!"

"Haahh.. baiklah!"

"YEEAA! Ayo ke Ichiraku!"

"Nanti siang saja lah Dobe! Aku mau tidur! Bukankah tadi kau bilang ngantuk?"

"Engg? Oiya.. haha! Kalau udah ngomongin makanan, sepertinya rasa kantukku hilang."

"Sudah! Ayo pulang dulu ah! Mau tidurrr dobee!"

"Hn, Baiklahh~~"

**The End.**

HUUUUUUFFFFFFF!

SELESAI juga! Cerita ini!

Saya senang sekali :'))

Udah nunggak berapa bulan nih sama viewers-_-"

Gomen ne, saya sibuk :'""

Ditunggu reviewnya ya!.. pliss~~~ *puppy eyes* /di chidori/ /di rasengan/

ARIGATOU!


End file.
